I Don't Know You Anymore
by ascella star
Summary: ¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte?, hacia tiempo que perdió la cuenta, a pesar de que el recuerdo de sus lágrimas sigue presente en sus pensamientos. Songfic.


_Because I don't know you anymore, _  
_ I don't recognize this place..._  
_ The picture frames have changed and so has your name..._

* * *

Era una tarde fría de invierno, las calles se encontraban aun cubiertas de nieve por la nevada de la mañana y de la noche anterior. Sin embargo había un hombre con un propósito especial, había viajado desde muy lejos para realizar su cometido.

¿Cuantos años habían pasado ya? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte?, hacia tiempo que perdió la cuenta, a pesar de que el recuerdo de sus lágrimas sigue presente en sus pensamientos.

El ya no era el mismo chiquillo del que ella se enamoró, ahora era un hombre integro, jefe de familia y con una vida que muchos llamarían exitosa, llevaba el cabello casi blanco, y portaba una barba que le daba un aire de misterio.

Y sus ojos… ojos que podían cautivar a cualquiera que apenas le conociera, pero que para aquellos allegados a el, reflejaban una gran amargura adornada de añoranza y tristeza.

Recordaba la última vez que la vio, había lágrimas en su rostro, producto de una separación dolorosa. Todos los sueños y todas las ilusiones que en algún momento de sus vidas habían planeado juntos, se vinieron abajo debido a un mal comprendido sentido del deber.

Si, Ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Él, guardo la compostura, fingió indiferencia y cumplió con el deber que se le hubo impuesto… y lentamente murió por dentro.

La enterró en lo mas profundo de sus recuerdos, se negó a si mismo su existencia, a pesar de tener un constante recordatorio de su paso por la vida; para el resto del mundo, Ella era una desconocida. Para Él, el único consuelo que tenia en sus frías.

Quien podría imaginar que la que parecía una pareja feliz y estable, envidiada por el resto de la sociedad, no era más que una farsa. Que la próxima a ser "Duquesa" sufría en silencio, y desquitaba sus frustraciones con todo aquel que tuviera enfrente, siempre maldiciendo a aquella rubia que tenia el corazón de su ahora esposo. Que Él, solía fantasear con lo que pudo haber sido, con la felicidad que pudo haber tenido de haber luchado un poco mas… de no haberse dado ninguno por vencido.

Sin embargo hoy era un día diferente, los años le habían traído madurez y sobretodo, resignación. Ya no solía maldecir a los cielos por su mala fortuna, ni manifestar su mal humor con el resto de las personas. Ahora era un hombre que enfrentaba sus problemas y las consecuencias de sus actos.

Ahora era un hombre que se disponía a cerrar un ciclo en su vida.

Cuando por fin se decidió a buscarla, fue que se encontró con el primer obstáculo: no sabia donde o como encontrarla.

Contrato algunos investigadores que le dieron un resumen completo de su vida. Se sorprendió al ver que aun conservaba la misma dirección que hace años, mas considerando su actual estatus social. Supo que jamás se casó, y se dedico cien por ciento a su carrera, supo entonces que ella era feliz, a su manera.

Hoy por fin era el día, pasó a paso, el distinguido caballero se acercaba a su destino, al hogar de aquella que alguna vez fue el más grande de sus anhelos. Irónicamente, con cada paso que daba, se sentía mas nervioso que un adolescente enamorado en su primera cita; tenia las manos sudorosas, un dolor de estomago se apoderaba de él, y sentía un extraño terror de no saber cual sería la reacción de ella al verle nuevamente

Finalmente, llego a hora de la verdad. Parado frente al pórtico de su hogar, debatiéndose entre tocar la puerta o darse la vuelta y volver otro día… quizá cuando ya no haya nieve, o cuando el cielo se despeje… decidió dejar de buscar excusas y enfrentarse a esto como lo que es, pues el Duque de Grandchester no se amedrenta frente a nada; Además, el sabe perfectamente que uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso para cerrar ese ciclo.

Tras tocar brevemente el timbre, y de pedir ser anunciado, finalmente los amantes se encontraron frente a frente después lo que para ellos fue una infinidad.

Ella piensa que es un sueño, o quizá que la persona que está parada en su pórtico es solo un espejismo del frío. Él piensa que a pesar de los años su belleza es incomparable. Ella se maravilla en lo bien que le han sentado los años, que a pesar de haberlo visto en la sección de sociales de los periódicos, las fotografías no le hacen justicia. Él desea con todas sus fuerzas que este momento no termine.

Finalmente Ella lo invita a pasar, ofreciéndole una bebida caliente para combatir el clima. Sin embargo mientras añaden azúcar y leche al te, se instala un silencio incomodo.

Ninguno sabe que decir, hace años que no se ven, hace años que perdieron cualquier facilidad de conversación que pudieron haber tenido en su adolescencia. Hace años que dejaron de ser amigos… conocidos… ahora, son solo dos extraños con un pasado lejano en común.

Él comienza a ver alrededor de la sala. Comienza a ver fotografías de sus amigos, familia, de ella en su trabajo. A algunas las conoce, otras son completamente desconocidas para el.

- **¿a que ha venido?**- es la pregunta que súbitamente lo saca de sus cavilaciones. Siempre directa y sin rodeos, una cualidad que siempre le ha gustado en las personas con las que se relaciona. **–No me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí después de tanto tiempo? Pensé que ya no teníamos nada que decirnos.**

Comenzó pidiéndole una disculpa por todo el dolor que le causo en el pasado. Sabía perfectamente que todos sus errores no podían perdonarse con simples palabras de arrepentimiento, le explico que quería cerrar este ciclo de su vida y que solo le pedía una tregua en su perdón… que si no quería perdonarle estaba en todo su derecho, pero que solo por esta tarde fingieran que el perdón estaba dado.

Por fin lograron que la conversación poco a poco fluyera. Él le hablo de su trabajo en el parlamento, de todo el trabajo que hubo con la guerra y de cómo tuvo en algún momento que huir de Inglaterra. Ella, le hablo de su carrera, de los nuevos proyectos que se presentaban en su campo de trabajo y de cómo por su edad, ya no tenia el mismo éxito que tuvo en algún tiempo. Él le dio ánimos para jamás rendirse, tal como ella alguna vez le enseño. Ella le dio una de esas sonrisas que el tanto había extrañado y con el corazón se lo agradeció.

La tarde terminó, y Ella le invito a compartir la mesa, sin embargo, Él amablemente declino la invitación, era momento de continuar con sus vidas.

El había dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la residencia cuando ella lo llamo.

**- ¿Richard?**

**- Dime Eleanor.**

Ella bajo la mirada, respiro profundo y con una ligera sonrisa le respondió… - **Te perdono. Hace mucho tiempo que lo hice… Richard… Se feliz.**

Él devolvió la sonrisa y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza continuo su camino, no sin antes decir – **Gracias… tu también se feliz…** - y para si mismo pensó… - **mi amor…**

* * *

**La Canción es de Savage Garden.**

**Diablos no se que mas decir, solo espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y que no se enojen por jugar con sus mentes.**

**besos y felices fiestas!**


End file.
